No truer love
by Redemerald6
Summary: After the wedding, no one seemed to wonder what happened to the changelings. Everyone just went on with life like nothing happened...However, far away from Canterlot, past the crystal empire, and deep in the bad lands, lives a small village of ponies. Healers who will heal and help anyone and anything that lands near them...However, they may have their hooves full this time.
1. Chapter 1

No Truer Love.

Chapter 1: Badlanders.

I don't own MLP.

* * *

History didn't tell the whole story. It left out a chapter that the world must know of. It seems, I must be the one to tell it for those who do remember, will either lie or no longer have to ability to tell it.

It starts, as some good stories do, with a Wedding. No, this isn't a romance...But, it is a love story. But, I'm getting off topic. The wedding was for two young ponies, but they aren't the focus of this story. The focus is on the Queen and her people.

The first thing the queen could recall clearly, was voices. Not angry or pained voices, but worried ones. "Moon ans stars...There are thousands of them!" cried a male. "They're hurt! We have to do something!" a female responded. "I'll get help, try and find out what happened to them." The pounding of hooves on the ground follows the male's fading voice.

Gentle hooves lifted the queen's head. "M-Miss...Whatever you are...P-Please, wake up." the female pleaded, her tears hitting the queen's face. She weakly opened her eyes, seeing a young Filly with a long, brown and violent mane with a snowy white coat. Her gem like eyes sparkled with worry and tears.

"W-Who..." Was all the queen could manage. "My name is Moonstone. What happened to you, miss? Y-You're friends.." She looks past the queen who follows her gaze. Her changelings, her children, her people, were lying scattered over the dessert landscape, mortally wounded. The once powerful swarm was now less them a hive. She tries to reach out the the one nearest her, a tiny one who should never have seen battle.

"Don't move, miss. You're badly hurt!" Cries the filly, gently holding her still. "They'll be okay. We will heal them. We will heal all of you." She begins to sing a sweet song, lulling the queen back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

No Truer Love.

Chapter 2: New start.

When the queen awoke again, she was in a large tent. She no longer felt any pain, but she still felt so very weak. She looks around, seeing her changelings lying in beds of their own. They're wounds bound and healing. The filly from before stood at the end of a bed, her horn glowing as she heals one of the smaller changelings.

The queen shakily tries to get up, but someone gently lies her back down. "Don't move, miss. You're still badly hurt." She looks over, seeing a handsome young colt with an inky black coat and deep green mane. He had bright blue eyes as well, full of life and care. "W-Where am I?" She asks. "You're in the badlands, in the village gemstone." The colt explains, checking her wounds. "My sister and I found you in the dessert…We…couldn't save all your friends. I'm sorry. Some of them seemed to have starved to death before we could reach them."

The queen begins to cry. "I know what you and your people are….You are all welcome to stay here with us. We have enough love for you and your people to feed off. All we ask is that you don't attack anyone." He rewraps her wounds. He then goes to another changeling, doing the same to him.

The filly trots over. "You're awake! Thanks the stones." She says, handing the queen some soup. "I see you met Opal." The queen nods slowly, eating the soup. "Why are you helping us? Why not leave us to die?" The pony blinks in shock. "Now why in Gem would we do that?! That's terrible. No one should leave anyone to die. Pony or otherwise." The unicorn trots off to treat others, leaving the Queen to puzzle over this new knowledge.


	3. annoucment

Announcement

All my stories have a new rule. No reviews, no new chapters. My muse left me and I need ideas. Tell me what you all want to see in this story and I'll do my best with what you request. I don't want to have to discontinue all my stories, but, as I said, I'm out of ideas and putting them all up for adoption didn't help either. Also, adoptions are closed on my stories. I just can't give them up.

Thanks for reading this and PLEASE, for the love of the gods, review and tell me what you want to see! I want to keep writing for you.


End file.
